extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
St. Kitts and Nevis
General Information Western|tag = SKN|rank = Kingdom|capital = St. Kitts & Nevis (495)|religion = Protestant (until 1920) Secular (since 1920) |culture = British West Indian (British)|government = Oligarchy (until 1920) Parliamentary Republic (since 1920) |development = Start: 10}} is a Protestant British West Indian oligarchy located in the Leeward Islands area, Caribbeans region, Central America subcontinent, of the North America continent; cores appearing during the 'Cold War' era. The oligarchy will reform into a parliamentary republic in 1920, change the state religion from Protestant to Secular in the same year and gain its cores in 1967. emerges from Secular on September 19, 1983. The country is on-map to the present day. Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1920) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Strategy Fabricate on surrounding Caribbean nations; they are very easy to annex. Kittitian Ideas and Traditions * Tradition: ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies * Ambition: ** +20.0% Morale of Armies * Ideas: ** Mother Colony: *** +0.50 Yearly Republican Traditions ** Basseterre: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Country Above Self: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Liamuiga and Oualie: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Commonwealth Realm: *** +3.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** United Houses: *** +10.0% Discipline ** Diversified Economy: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:British countries Category:Secular countries Category:Parliamentary Republics Category:Present Day Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Protestant countries Category:Central America subcontinent Category:Cold War Category:British West Indian countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Oligarchies